


A Second of Clarity

by Lorbie05



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Not A Happy Ending, please dont hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorbie05/pseuds/Lorbie05
Summary: They say your life flashes before your eyes just before you take your last breath. What they don’t tell you, is that it also happens just before your mind slips away.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Second of Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKenz347](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKenz347/gifts), [ravenslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenslight/gifts), [MaraudingManaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraudingManaged/gifts).



> This is just a small little drabble that I wrote for The Marauders' Guild Last Lady Marauder Standing mini comp. I'm so sorry for the feels!

They say your life flashes before your eyes just before you take your last breath. What they don’t tell you, is that it also happens just before your mind slips away. It was a hard lesson learned for Alice Longbottom as she laid, arms and legs twisted out from her body, tears pouring from her eyes, and throat raw from screaming.

In that final second of clarity, she saw a million little moments. Her first kiss with Frank, the smile in his eyes as she made her way down the aisle toward him, their excitement of her pregnancy, holding Neville for the first time. All these and more passed before her eyes and ears, blocking the cackles of the mad woman standing over her.

As she heard her scream “Crucio” one more time, Alice was thankful her mother-in-law had escaped with Neville. Her baby would be safe. He would be loved. He would live.

Everything known as Alice Longbottom slipped away as she felt the warmth of her life surround her one more time. Her memories wrapped her in a solid cocoon as a coldness moved across her once warm blue eyes.

The curse ended at the blasting of the sitting room door. Spells and curses rained down on the mad woman as Aurors stormed the room, but it was too late. Alice Longbottom was already gone.


End file.
